Five Days
by honeybeeze
Summary: Time is such a relative concept. One-shot.


_Not my usual fanfic but I couldnt help myself. I recently saw Avengers and fell in love with Thor, thus spurring me to rent the movie. Greatest idea ever. I loved it! Thus this... But lets just pretend that the Avengers never existed._

_I want to get a input from readers; do you think love fades? When your really in love, can you forget that feeling?  
_

_So do you think if you love someone, it ever goes away?  
_

_Thats the concept of this story. That after years, it still hard to forget someone you love. Especially when you never got a fulfilling end to it.  
_

_~Honey  
_

* * *

Day 5

It was only 5 days. And he was already ready to go back. He missed her. He missed her awkward pauses and jumble of words and breath-taking smile. He didn't think that 5 days would have been this painful. The aching inside of him couldn't release until he went to earth. So, on the 5th day of being back, he kissed his mother's cheek, hugged his friends and left back for earth. The guard keeper was able to repair the bridge rather quickly with Thor's help and with a grin, he left.

There was a odd feel in the air as he landed. Like an emptiness, something odd since he was in a desert. The lab was there but empty, broken down. It worried him since it was only 5 days ago. The town was larger as well, with small buildings littering the ground. And her house, the tin moveable being was gone. Not even tracks of it or the other beast that moved.

"Thor?" He had gone back to the lab, sitting on the roof just as Jane had done. It had been hours since he had landed and he waited for her. He spotted her staring up at her, a different type of monster rumbling behind her.

"Jane!" He stood but faltered. She wasn't smiling, frowning. There was thin spider web lines around her eyes and her hair was cut short, at her chin. He jumped down and landed in front of her, blue eyes laughing at the sight of her.

"Jane, what has happened to your hair?" She blinked and grabbed at her hair.

"My hair? Its been like this for a while. . ."

"But it wasn't, just 5 days ago," His voice boomed and his words were light with laughter. She frowned again.

"Thor, I haven't seen you in 5 years."

_Day One_

_She cried more then she wish she had. She had known him less than a week. And then he left. It shouldn't have taken that long to get over one man. But she knew even then, after a year of him not returning, that she still ached for him. That her chest still hurt at the sound of thunder and the stars look like they shifted just to make room for him in her world. His smile warmed her to her bones and he laughed and it echoed in her stomach like the base at clubs. She knew he had changed her life; he believed in her, accepting her awkwardness and chattiness and stubbornness. He had changed her; she stood up for what she loved and believed, she never gave up hope on her theory. But she also knew she needed to give up. That after a year, he wasn't coming back. That she couldn't put her life on hold for him to come back, she needed to live. He would have wanted that._

_He grinned wider then normal. His eyes warm to everyone he saw. Her name was on his tongue as he talked, unable to stop himself to mention the amazing mortal. How her hair was beautiful and laughter sounded like chimes. His parents saw it, that despite the loss of his brother, which caused that smile to falter and he would clench like the pain in his chest, he still smiled because of one mortal. They saw the change, the change for the better. She helped him mature, become a better self._

_"Mother, you will love her. She has a kind, warm heart." His mother smiled and patted his arm._

_"Then hurry, build the bridge to return to her," He nodded._

"Jane, you are mistaken," She laughed but it wasn't like the laughter he knew. The warmth and youth that was in it once. She shook her head.

"No, Thor. Its been that long."

"Mommy?" Behind Jane was a child, clutching her leg. Jane smiled and kneeled before the child.

"Hey baby," The girl popped a thumb into her mouth and eyed the tall man.

"Why don't you go back to the car, hm?" The girl stared.

"Who's that?" She words muffled with her thumb.

"A friend. So go back to the car, ok?" The girl nodded before turning back. After the child had left there was an awkward pause.

"That was my daughter." Thor opened his mouth only to close it.

"Daughter?"

"Yeah," Another pause.

"How old is she?"

"Three now," Jane bit her lip and looked up at Thor. He grimaced and waited for Jane to tell him it wasn't true. That she didn't have a family. Because for one to have a child, there had to be a father.

And by the dark hair and brown eyes, the child could never be his.

_Day 3_

_She had always wanted to be a mother. And here she was, the most beautiful baby she had ever seen. They named her Anna and she was so soft and beautiful. She couldn't believe such a thing could come from her. Yet for 9 months she housed the child and felt its heart beat and kicks and shifting. She cried and couldn't stop when she had Anna. Daniel cried as well before leaving the room to compose himself._

_ Staring at the ceiling of the hospital, she smiled. She wished Thor was there, so he could see her as well. See how amazing and beautiful and wonderful Anna was. But then Anna would have never been born if Thor was there._

_ How bitter sweet._

"The child. . ."

"Anna," He raised his eyes to meet hers. They were damp and he felt his chest clench. It was worse then being apart from her.

"Who is the father?" She rubbed her arm and he caught a glimpse of light. A diamond catching from the light of the sun. He didn't think he would be able to breath.

"My husband, Daniel," The words he wanted to repeat choked in his throat.

"Husband,"

"Yeah," She closed her eyes and he realized this must have been as painful for her, digging up old wounds.

_Day 2_

_She was living again. No longer robotic motions that worried Darcy but really living. She was laughing and smiling and only sometimes did Thor come to mind, not always. But it wasn't gut wrenching pain that happened the last year. No, she was going on dates and thought that she would be able to live, maybe even marry. _

_Then Daniel came into her life. _

_He was a detective, with a soft smile. They met at a coffee shop as she waited for a call and he waited for his coffee. She nervously chatted away as she waited for a call from S.H.I.E.L.D. He smiled and listened and she rambled about nothing and nodded along, holding his growing cold drink. Then the call came and she felt her cheeks warm. She sputtered an apologize and he laughed. Then left a name and number. And after months of dates and kisses and laughter she thought maybe she loved him. Not like the heart stuttering-exciting-falling-all-over-herself in love, like Thor. But a good love that could raise a child and live a normal life. Then he proposed, placing a ring in her palm and telling her he couldn't live with her. And she cried because she realized she was moving on. That she didn't hesitate because she thought Thor may come back. That she was living normal even after losing the love of her life. _

_And she cried and nodded and kissed Daniel until she couldn't breath._

"Thor," She reached out and touched his arm. She felt tears building but fought them.

"I'm so sorry, Thor," He shook his head and she finally started to cry.

"I waited-.. I waited so long-" Her words were high pitched and gurgled in tears.

"-But you didn't come back,"

"Jane-" He grasped her arm and pulled her to his chest. She cried harder as he pressed her head to him.

"-I love you," She stared to hiccup and he felt himself gnashing his teeth so that he couldn't let his voice crack.

"Please Jane," She stared up and pulled herself away. His chest was cracking and didn't think he could handle it. She shook her head.

"Don't-" She wiped at her tears and shook her head again, finding her voice again.

"A machine in my house lets me know when something like this happens. That's why I came. And I'm glad, Thor." Her smile was broken and she took a step back.

"I'm glad I got to say good bye,"

"No!" His voice boomed and in a swift move he pulled her close while dropping to his knees. He buried his face into her belly. She ran her fingers through his soft blonde hair, remembering the days long ago when she wished to do nothing more then this. Have this same position so long ago.

"I loved you first," He mumbled into her and she stared up at the sky. She remembered why she loved him so much for so long. Because he caused so much emotion from her. That no matter how long time passes, there was still that feeling living inside her.

"I love you too,"


End file.
